1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting display device and a mother substrate of the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a light emitting display device, e.g., an organic light emitting display device, and a mother substrate of the same, which may perform a sheet unit test while preventing an erroneous operation of the light emitting display device due to a signal delay with respect to a plurality of organic light emitting display devices formed on the mother substrate, and may separately perform tests on the mother substrate with respect to all structural elements used when the light emitting display device is driven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, after a plurality of light emitting display devices, e.g., organic light emitting display devices are formed on a mother substrate, they are scribed so as to be separated into individual light emitting display devices. Tests for the light emitting display devices may then be separately performed for each light emitting display device that has been scribed.
The tests for the light emitting display devices may be performed using test equipment for testing the individual light emitting display devices. If the circuit wires constituting the light emitting display devices are changed or the sizes of the light emitting display devices are changed, the test equipment or jigs for performing the test should be changed. Further, because the light emitting display devices should be separately tested, the test time and the cost may increase, thereby lowering the efficiency of the testing.
Therefore, it is desirable to perform the tests for the plurality of light emitting display devices on the mother substrate as a sheet unit before scribing the light emitting display devices. Further, when performing the tests on the mother substrate, it is desired to perform the sheet unit tests without a problem due to a signal delay. In addition, it is desirable to have a test that may be performed on the mother substrate with respect to all structural elements that may be used when the organic light emitting display devices are driven.